


Blast From The Past

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and reader is their older sister, but not between reader gavin or kamski gross, but romance will DEF happen later, first things first this is a fic about gavin and kamski as brothers, romance won't happen for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: Gavin Reed and Elijah Kamski are brothers, though nobody knows this because they had a falling out over 20 years ago.The reason they had a falling out? Their older sister. But she's back now and wants to fix things.But she's the exact same and the world around her has totally changed. She needs their help to adjust.Hopefully they can put their differences aside to help their last living family member come to terms with everything.Time travel fic, if you consider a forced coma time travel. If so then Reader is a regular Samurai Jack.(only she can't ever go back to the past. bummer.)





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic idea brewing around in my head forever. I've got the second part already done but whether or not I post it is totally up to the readers. If I don't get any comments or anything then I'm gonna assume y'all aren't interested and I'll just abandon this work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s been a few years since the android uprising and subsequent freedom of all androids. And with Detroit getting mostly evacuated of its humans and then more or less being given to the androids to have as their own, well things have been going nicely. Not all the humans left of course. There were those that didn’t leave, either because they had no problem living equally alongside androids or because they just didn’t want to leave their homes where they grew up. 

 

And androids integrated into human society pretty well all things considered. Lots of them formed family units, both ‘traditional’ and not. And androids were incredibly smart and didn’t get sick or tired so they were able to find work without problem. Some amazing architects, engineers, and business driven androids cropped up after the rebellion. Detroit was once again a bustling city with promise for its people. Overall things have quieted down since the liberation of android kind. It’s not a utopia but it’s definitely peaceful more often than not. 

 

Though that calm was shaken one summer day in downtown Detroit when a wrecking crew was brought to a screeching halt when the foreman made a horrific discovery under the building they were in the middle of tearing down. Below what they’d assumed was the buildings foundation was a makeshift lab turned crypt. Pods, some lit up and others dark, were unearthed and the paramedics were called when bodies were discovered inside them. 

 

What followed was a media circus. Camera crews fought to get as much footage as they possibly could of the medics and firefighters rescuing as many of the people from the pods as they could. Which turned out to only be two. There had been six of the odd egg shaped vessels originally. But sadly two had been crushed during the demolition of the building while the other two were...unsalvageable. They’d been cut from power somehow and the humans inside were long dead.

 

After the two surviving victims were rushed to the hospital the police were all over the place, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. And what they discovered was a metric ton of shredded files, a crumbling lab that looked like it had been abandoned for decades, and a dozen new questions. Who built this place? Why were there living people still here? What was going on?

 

Putting shredded document back together was an easy thing to do these days so they started there and had a few androids on the task to get them something concrete to work with. And barely 10 minutes later they had quite the stack of intact papers for everyone. The place was cordoned off as a crime scene and the now whole files were taken as evidence. The coroner was called for the bodies in the other pods. 

 

All four of them were beyond the point of saving. Two appeared to have been shut off from power years ago. The bodies inside them were long since decomposed. The two crushed ones were a whole other horror story. One seemed to be like the first two, powered down some years back and the body inside mere bones now. But the other one had still had a possibly living human inside, at least they surmised so, if the blood leaking out was any indication…

 

The police present weren’t really sure what to classify this crime scene as. These deaths weren’t natural by any means. Though how they were discovered, and subsequently crushed, was entirely by chance. And from the look of the place it seemed these pods were most likely abandoned here. But abandoned intentionally or not is still up for speculation. They’d need to find out who owned this building firstly. Because they had some explaining to do. And during all of this the crowd of reporters and bystanders had barely dissipated. 

 

Flashes from cameras and the dull chatter of people gossiping wasn’t hard to identify for the seasoned detectives on the scene. One in particular, detective Ben Collins, was directing orders to the officers on scene. Instructing them to keep civilians back and the possible crime scene clear. He looked over at the hoard of people behind the crime scene holo-tape and his mood soured further. 

 

“Fucking vulchers. Don’t they have anything better to do?”

 

The officer next to him, Tina Chen, sighed and answered with a sort of dry malaze,

 

“You know crime scenes bring out everyone’s worst traits, curiosity and a lust for drama.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes but agreed. This case was making everyone curious, even he found himself wanting to know what the fuck this all was. And he was usually pretty indifferent to most of the cases he supervised. But this one just felt different. Hell, even Captain Fowler had demanded frequent updates on their findings. The older detective sighed and checked his watch.

 

“Let’s just hope this mess doesn’t drag us all into overtime.”

 

\---

  
  


The pins and needles situation from the crime scene transferred all the way to the hospital. The two people taken from the pods were rushed over as fast as the ambulances could safely get them there. And they were wheeled inside the second they were unloaded. Doctors were by their side immediately, checking them over and taking them to the ICU. They took blood samples to try and find them in the system, maybe find a relative to call. Standard procedure. 

 

“Doctor Sakuya! This one, he’s waking up but he’s seizing!”

 

The male patient had begun to violently convulse on the stretcher, drool dripping from the sides of his mouth. His jerky movements were so erratic that the nurses on either side of him were having trouble keeping him from accidentally striking someone or flailing off the gurney he was on. The staff watched in horror as the second patient, a woman, began to wake up too. Her gaze was unfocused but her breathing picked up and the doctor feared that she was going to have a seizure as well.

 

The doctor quickly administered a mild nerve relaxer to her to keep her from following the same route as the male patient. Her breathing slowed and she fell unconscious. 

 

“Find a bed for her while we work on him.”

 

Two nurses, one human and the other android did as instructed and took her to the ER and found her an empty bed and carefully moved her to it. The human nurse inspected her body and noticed how long her nails and hair were. Like she had never cut them before. But her attention was pulled from her when she heard her name being yelled. She turned to the android, an MP600, and said quickly before rushing off,

 

“Keep an eye on her vitals! If anything changes keep her stable and call for assistance!”

 

The android turned to look at the out cold human and did as instructed. 


	2. Lab Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the Reader's perspective from her time at the lab she 'worked' at.  
> She mulls over her decisions and the state of her family, both gone and here.
> 
> Also Reader has a bit of a potty mouth, but you would too if you were in her shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a few comments asking for more so here you go!  
> Keep the comments coming and you'll get more fic!

\------

 

_With practiced neutrality you popped the thick caplets into your mouth and downed the glass of water that the scrawny man in the lab coat, an intern you assumed, handed you. Doing this shit; forcing yourself to take these uncomfortably large horse pills every morning and night was practically its own schedule by now. But you supposed that doing anything over and over again for more than thirteen straight months will no doubt become routine._

_And it could be worse, you told yourself mentally. They could be suppositories...so you thanked whoever was still looking out for you for that small blessing. However small it may be. You quietly knocked on the wooden chair beneath you, your mother's old 'better knock on wood to keep from jinxing yourself' motto ringing in your head._

  
_Today had been alright, none of the lab coats had made you drink liquid vitamins again. You felt bile rise in the back of your throat at just the memory of that vile liquid. But despite your good streak this week you had a feeling it wasn't going to last much longer. You thought of your time here in the facility. Some days were okay but the majority were hard for you, and it made remaining positive more than difficult._   
  
_Especially the days where they changed things or added new tests for you. Then there were the days where you had to get shots with large needles instead of just taking the pills. Not to mention the days where they decided they wanted to up your physical training, for 'science'. Or the ones where your body reacted poorly to whatever injections or pills they pumped into you that day. Those times you cursed the fact that you still had half a decade left to go before your contract was up._   
  
_Honestly the only thing that made going through all of this garbage worth it was the fact that now your little brothers were being taken care of financially. As long as they were getting fed, had a nice roof over their heads, and were able to attend school then you were happy to go through whatever bullshit these lab coat wearing fucks wanted._   
  
_You snapped out of your thoughts when you noticed that you were having to actually regulate your breathing. And your heartbeat had begun speeding up, like you'd chugged an entire case of energy drinks or something. With a weary sigh you kinda wondered what had been in today's pills. Half of you was curious but the other half didn't have the motivation to care. You were sure they'll tell you though. The scientists here seemed to like to make you memorize things. Because poking and prodding and stuffing you with chemicals wasn't enough. You also had to play memory games to 'enhance your brain power'. Go figure._   
_  
You sighed again, and you couldn't help but think that it felt like that's all you've been doing for a long time._

 

_\----_

 

 _Sweat dripped down your face as you ran on the second highest setting the treadmill beneath you had available. The scientists said that they were going to finally move you to the highest setting in the next two weeks 'if all went well', whatever the hell that meant. You had those little round sticky patches stuck to your temples and chest. Said aforementioned patches had thin wires coming out of them that were connected to a machine that beeps to show your heart rate, well you assumed it was your heart rate anyway._   
  
_And occasionally it made little phone like notification sounds too. You stopped caring what the little 'pa-pling' noises meant months ago. It wasn't like it was a secret or anything, you've been told before that if you asked they'd let you know. But you just didn't have it in you to give a damn anymore. You just wanted today's tests over so you could go back to your 'room' and watch tv or read one of your books or even just sleep. Anything to decompress after another monotonous day._   
_  
The time when you were allowed to just relax (as much as you could relax in a 10x7 room anyways) and do whatever you liked was your favorite thing to do. Your room in the facility was alright, smaller than you were used to, small to the point of being more like a cell than a room, but it was a blessing after a day full of being a lab rat. Most evenings you would watch tv to keep up with what was going on, or get online on your laptop or phone. _

_When you first got here you were actually kind of surprised that you were being allowed to keep using them both. But the head researcher told you during the 'tour' that yes; while you may be contractually obligated to stay here and participate in their tests, you weren't a prisoner or anything like that. That would be highly unethical and immoral. You rolled your eyes as you recalled the jerk's patronizing tone. It sure as fuck felt like you were a prisoner, regardless of what the prick had said._

_  
_ _So long story short; you got to keep your phone and laptop so long as you didn't speak to anyone, save for facility staff, about the terms of your contract or your stay in the facility. GroCorp didn't want any of their competition to get wind of the things they were working on, or so you'd been told._

_Either that or the public catching wing of the fact that they were paying financially desperate people from poor neighborhoods stupid amounts of money so they'll let them run highly questionable tests on them might paint GroCorp in a not so nice light. Either way you just followed their rules and kept quiet about what was really going on. You had nothing to gain from talking and everything to lose if you blabbed._

_  
_ _The only real downside to everything was that you had to lie to your family about where you were going. You're not a moron, you knew that best case being they'd just worry themselves into knots and worse case they'd let slip to the wrong folks and you'd all get sued into homelessness and total poverty. So instead of the truth you told them you were going to the Arctic with a team of other engineers (looks like your stupid Engineering degree wasn't so useless after all) to help build some 'ecological monitoring towers'._

_Thankfully your great Aunt Mauve didn't understand a bit of the engineering lingo, so she had no idea that you were making stuff up. She was just happy when you told her it was a very well paying job. But she wasn't so happy when you told her you were going to be moving to the 'Arctic' for a few years on contract._

  
_"These towers they're paying us to design and build will be ridiculously big and need near constant maintenance for maybe 5 or so years to work out any problems that may crop up, because it's all new technology. But they said it'll be helping us monitor global climate change so we can work on fixing the atmosphere. Isn't that great? I'll be able to send money back here to help with the bills and such."_   
_  
Sure, your Aunt wasn't thrilled that you were basically running off to a frozen wasteland just to pay the bills but she understood that right then you really couldn't afford to turn the job down. The part time jobs you'd had at that time plus the numerous other odd jobs you took whenever they cropped up just couldn't pay the utilities and buy enough food for you and your brothers, both of whom were still growing and needed more than just frozen pizza and cereal. _

_You didn't want them to grow up malnourished because you couldn't feed them real food. Back when it was you and your mom both working it was sorta doable but after she'd passed away you just couldn't handle everything all on your own. And your engineering degree was proving to be worthless since there weren't any engineering jobs hiring. If your bastard father had stayed then you'd have all been okay. But he valued having an easy life over the health of his three children._

_  
_ _You just hoped that your Aunt and brothers would be okay while you were gone. You also hoped that neither of your brothers looked too hard into your new job. They were both smart little jerks and would no doubt notice the little inconsistencies that your Aunt hadn't._

_A loud 'BEEEP' startled you from your thoughts and brought you back to the present. Treadmill time was over apparently. The woman in the lab coat came in, clipboard in hand, and smiled politely at you. You half heartedly attempted to smile in return, because your mother didn't raise a rude young lady, but sadly you could only muster a pitiful half smile for her. She hardly seemed phased as she wrote down your vitals and the numbers on the screen of the treadmill before telling you that they only had one more thing for you today. You started to breathe a sigh of relief but it got caught in your throat when she added,_

_"_ _It's something new!"_

_You sent a silent prayer to literally any god listening to please give you strength to endure._


	3. Wrong Side Of the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and don't feel so good.  
> Also they found your emergency contact. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comments keep the chapters flowing!  
> No comments means no new chapters! :)

\--------

 

You opened your eyes very slowly, almost reluctantly. At first things were just vague blobs of color but after steadily blinking you noticed things started coming into focus. You didn't know what was going on or where you were but you were too groggy to really be worried about it at the moment. Your throat felt bone dry so you tried swallowing in an attempt to wet it but almost gagged in the process. Your mouth tasted absolutely disgusting, like you hadn't brushed your teeth in a month. Harsh coughs shook you and a few seconds later someone came into your blurry line of sight and started speaking frantically.  
  
"Oh! Oh my god! You're awake. Uh- here, have a sip of water. You probably need it."

 

During a break in your coughing fit you felt the rim of a glass touching your bottom lip. You gratefully started drinking, glad that your dry throat could be soothed and the nasty taste could be semi swallowed away. While blinking away the tears from your coughing fit you tried to regain your bearings. For a moment you couldn't recall what was going on but after a too long moment of thought you remembered where you were last. You were at the facility and going to test their new sleep pod or whatever. You'd have to tell them that it wasn't working so great. Not only did you not feel 'refreshed' like they'd said, but you felt like you'd slept for a week straight. Your body felt heavy, your limbs ached, and you head felt swimmy.

 

It took a second but you finally noticed that someone was snapping their fingers in front of your face. You wiped away the rest of the tears on your face before giving the new lab coat next to you your attention. You didn't remember her, and she was dressed kinda weird, with her hair cut in an asymmetrical bob and her frameless glasses cut in a half moon shape. But you reasoned that she must just be new to the lab. Interns came and went pretty often.

 

She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated before simply remaining silent. She was definitely new, only new technicians and lab assistants behaved this awkwardly around you and the other testers. So you decided to cut her some slack and start for her. Plus it was best you didn't sugar coat how terrible the sleep pod had been. Especially since they’d more than likely try to have you test it out again.

 

"Hey uh, the sleep pod didn't work like you all thought it would. I feel more tired now than before I got in the damn thing."  
  
The woman blinked in mild confusion before the look faded into understanding. She took a deep breath and pushed her glasses up further on her nose. Then she glanced down at what you assumed was a clipboard but after she pressed a few buttons you realized it must be a tablet of some sort instead. She didn't seem totally focused on the tablet and instead just appeared to be staring at it in order to gather her thoughts. She still seemed anxious, which was kinda amping up your own anxiousness, but finally she tore her eyes away from the screen to look at you. You hadn't looked away and she gulped before clearing her throat, willing some of her professionalism back into place. She glanced back down at the tablet and spoke,  
  
"Your name is Y/n Kamski, correct? Born in uh-...1991?"

 

You quirked an eyebrow before telling her yes, that was you. If anything, your confirmation just seemed to place more anxiety on her already slumped shoulders. But she plowed on.  
  
"I'm Dr. Vonn, and you're currently at St. Fabiola's, a hospital in-"  
  
You cut her off in shock.  
  
"I'm in a hospital?? Why?"

 

Dr. Vonn looked tired but dutifully broke the news to you that you and a few others had been found in crude cryo-pods underneath an old building downtown that was scheduled for complete renovations. She told you that you'd only been discovered because the building's new owners couldn't figure out why the building itself was using so much electricity despite the fact that it had been stripped of all electrical outlets and lights a week before. It was pure chance that they'd found an old fashioned electric cable that had been artlessly rigged up to the newer power breaker.  
  
"They'd assumed that a building nearby was siphoning power from them for free. So they tore up the foundation to try and find which building it was going to. But it wasn't leading them away from their building, instead it was going downwards. No available blueprints of the building showed there being anything below it so when they unearthed an illegal, underground basement level you can imagine their shock."

 

You felt ill at the implications this woman was putting forth. Your heart sped up and you weakly gulped and asked in a shaky tone,

 

“How...how long was I down there? They- I was only on c-...I was only supposed to be there for a few more years. I have to call my brothers and Aunt!”

 

Dr. Vonn looked pained at your quivering form, almost guilty. In a soft, consoling voice she told you that it was currently 2040.  
  
Nausea was swimming in your throat, there was no way any of the shit this woman, Vonn, was telling you was true. No, this has to be some kind of fucked up test. Maybe the lab coats were trying to test your emotional responses to stimuli or something. That has to be it. Because...if it's not then.......you can't even imagine.  
  
"Ms. Kamski, I know this is a lot to take in. But please, try to calm down."

 

The sound of your heart monitor finally registered to your ears and it was going nuts, beeping up a storm. You hadn't noticed but your heart was practically beating out of your chest. You can't really explain why but you had to move, you needed air. You just had to get away. From everything! The room around you felt so stiflingly hot all of a sudden. You threw the sheet covering you off before shifting your legs over the side of the bed. Dr. Vonn gasped and tried to direct you back into the bed, telling you that your body couldn't handle moving right now. You ignored her and tried to stand but your knees buckled almost instantly and you fell against the heart monitor stand that was right next to you.  
  
Your legs felt like jello but somehow you painstakingly got yourself into a partially standing position. You were clinging to the heart monitor like an erratically beeping crutch, but you were deaf to all the noise. Somewhere next to you Dr. Vonn was yelling for assistance as she tried to keep her arms around you to steady you. But she and the machines all sounded so far away. Your vision began to swim, black creeping into the corners of your vision. Then out of nowhere you felt weightless for a second before the ground rushed at you and then all you knew was darkness.

 

Three different nurses all rushed into the room just as you crumpled to the ground like a wet paper bag. Dr. Vonn was struggling to keep your larger frame from totally hitting the floor. But thankfully a second later the nurses had you back on the bed. Dr. Vonn got back to her feet and gave you a look full of pity. You no doubt thought this was all a nightmare.

 

“I’m guessing she didn’t take the news well?”

 

Dr. Vonn have the male nurse a withering stare and replied in a dry tone,

 

“How well would you handle finding out you’d been asleep for over 20 years?”

 

\----

 

After you were stable and resting in bed Dr. Vonn sat in her office thinking over the last few days. Her and the other doctors working to keep you alive had been given a brief rundown of exactly where you’d been discovered and how by the police. Your case has been the most interesting one to crop up in years. And the news outlets; local, countrywide, and internationally, have been having a field day over it. The headlines have been going crazy. Vonn looked up at the muted tv in the corner of her office and re-read the headlines that have been circulating since you were discovered. 

 

**////Missing Detroit Woman Found Alive Under Building Two Decades Later\\\\\\\**

 

Von had never heard of anything like this happening before. At least not out of science fiction. Sure, scientists had dabbled here and there through the modern age to create cryo, or ‘stasis’, chambers. But to everyone’s knowledge they’d all ended in failure! None of the test subjects could live in the stasis past a year or two. But then here you were, plopped into the world’s lap, apparently a success story. 

 

You’d been safely put into a synthetic coma by god knows  _ who _ for over  _ two decades _ ! Not only that but you didn’t look any older than you had BEFORE you’d gone into the chamber. At least according to your missing persons picture anyway. Sure, your hair was shorter and you were a bit chubbier in the photo your family had given to the police all those years ago compared to now. But the resemblance was uncanny. And you’d definitely responded to being called Y/n Kamski, the woman born in 1991. There’s no other explanation. 

 

And honestly the only reason they knew your name and other basic information at all was thanks to some shredded documents that had been found at the site of the pods that had been put back together by some police androids. Vonn looked down at the patchwork file she had on you.

 

**Name: Y/n Kamski** **  
** **Age: 49 (technically) [looks mid 20s]**

**Birthdate: --/--/1991**

 

They’d looked you up in the system, to try and see if you had a record or if they could dig up anything on you. And lord they sure as hell had. You’d been reported missing in 2014 by your Aunt after you failed to keep contact with her and your younger brothers for over a month. Vonn hadn’t been able to get a look at the full file but from what the officers had mentioned you’d supposedly gone off to a job out of state and had been keeping regular contact with your family for over a year but then one day you’d just disappeared off the face of the earth with zero warning.

 

“Dr. Vonn?”

 

The petite woman looked over to the open doorway at the same male nurse from before. He had a medi-pad in his hand and he had a mix between disbelief and excitement on his face. Vonn wished she had another cup of coffee for whatever the hell he was no doubt about to tell her. 

 

“What is it DJ?”

 

His face split into a grin and he practically skipped into the office and laid the pad on her desk with no small amount of giddiness.

 

“The results of that blood relation test came back for Ms. Kamski. And I was RIGHT!”

 

Vonn winced at his exuberant tone and snatched up the medi-pad and read over the data quickly, her eyes widening the more she read. 

 

“Holy shit. You were right?”

 

Dr. Vonn stared down at the file showing your closest living relatives. Both being your brothers. Gavin Reed, whom Vonn had never heard of before? But the second one...Elijah Kamski, the actual father of modern androids and AI intelligence. He was your...younger brother?? Vonn shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was. With your last name being Kamski it wasn’t a total surprise. But she’d denied it anyways. Because what were the chances??? But she sat the pad down and slumped back in her chair before looking up at the eager face of DJ.

 

“Well, I suppose all we can do now is call him to let him know his….sister has been found.”

  
  


\----


	4. Emergency Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Vonn finally gets a hold of one of your brothers and he finds out about you.

\------------

 

_ *plee-lee-lee-lee!* _

 

Three blonde haired Chloes glanced up from each of their individual tasks when the phone on the table by the kitchen began to ring. That wasn’t Elijah’s personal phone, that was his work number, or his ‘public’ number as he called it. It was the number people called when they needed something from him. Be it interviews, or ‘business opportunities’, or if they simply wanted his presence for whatever reason. Most days Elijah had them ignore calls from that phone.

 

Still, knowing they should check, the Chloe that had been dusting the art on the walls and tables used her connection to the phone to check the caller ID while she continued her work. St. Fabiola's Hospital. Protocol showed that she should answer if it were something related to Gavin, Elijah’s brother, and knowing of his occupation as a detective this call could be about him getting injured on the job. So with a blink Chloe answered the call.

 

“Hello, this is Mr. Elijah Kamski’s office. How can I help you?”

 

A woman’s voice on the other end of the call stuttered for a moment before she cleared her throat and introduced herself as Dr. Emilia Vonn, a doctor at St. Fabiola’s Hospital.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb Mr. Kamski but according to the blood relation test results we performed on my patient, he is the closest living relative they have. It is quite important that I speak to Mr. Kamski about this if you please.”

 

The other Chloe that had been mixing Elijah a drink had connected with the Chloe speaking on the phone and alerted him to the call from the hospital when she’d delivered him his beverage. The brunet sighed, took a sip of his drink, then sauntered out into the main hall where the first Chloe was finishing up her conversation with Dr. Vonn. 

 

Thinking this was either a hospital wanting a ‘charitable donation’ from him or less likely his idiot brother went and got himself shot he held his hand out for the phone. The Chloe easily handed the device over after telling the doctor that Mr. Kamski could speak with her. 

 

“Kamski speaking.”

 

Elijah took another sip of his drink while the woman on the other end started talking. Surprisingly she didn’t go off on some long drawn out speech about how they’d be ‘so honored’ if he could donate money or medical androids to their hospital blah blah.

 

“You see Mr. Kamski, you’re the closest living relative to my new patient, Ms. Y/n Kamski.”

 

Elijah felt his world shift at the mention of his sister’s name. The very same sister that went missing back in 2014 and he’d grievously presumed to be dead all these years later.

 

His glass of gin and tonic slipped out of his slackened grip without him noticing and smashed into a hundred pieces on the floor around his bare feet. The eyes of the Chloes looked over at the sound of the cup shattering but the former CEO didn’t even register it, or anything besides what the doctor was saying.

 

“If you’ve followed the news lately then you know about the unnamed woman that had been found underneath the old bank downtown. Well, that was Ms. Y/n, and she’s going to need someone to look after her once she’s well enough to leave the hospital. You and one other person, whom we couldn’t get in contact with, were listed as her only remaining family. Would you be willing to come down to the hospital to see her?”

 

Elijah couldn’t speak for a moment. Dimly he saw the Chloes start cleaning up the glass and alcohol around him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. Not again. Not after he’d finally found some shred of peace for himself. He knows Gavin refused to give up the idea that Y/n was still out there, even after the false lead the cops had found in 2015 had pretty much crushed Elijah’s hopes of ever finding their sister. 

 

But a bigger part of him couldn’t help but hold on to the possibility that she really was still out there, alive. So after clearing his throat he said in as calm a tone he could currently muster,

 

“Of course. And would the other person you tried to contact happen to be Gavin, our brother?”

 

There was a pause, most likely her looking over Y/n’s emergency contact file before she confirmed that yes, the other person had been listed as a Gavin Reed. Elijah sighed, mostly at his brother but also because suddenly he felt very tired. He swore he’d never get his hopes up again but here he goes, already hoping.

 

“I’ll be in to see her later today. But please, keep this all private. A gaggle of reporters will be the last thing any of us need.”

 

Vonn agreed easily and wished him a good day before hanging up. The dark haired roboticist let the arm holding the phone drop to his side as he groaned. But barely a second later he was handing the phone over to the Chloe to his left while the one to his right handed him a different phone, this one black. He hit speed dial and brought the thin device to his ear and waited as it rung. On and on it rang and the former CEO glared in annoyance but then a ‘click’ was heard before someone finally picked up.

 

“The fuck do you want, ya fuckin’ prick?”

 


End file.
